How My Love Life Got Even More Complicated
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione was the 'resident single'. The girl without boy problems. But that was to change when Ron asked her out. Hermione inevitably compares her two best friends to each other... and discovers something that would turn her life upside down.
1. Chapter 1: Take Me As I Am

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Alrighty-o. This is a multi-chaptered fic guys! 'The crowd gasps' lol yes, a multi-chaptered fic! And it's already finished! So you _know_ I'll update it sooner, rather than later. Just as long as my computer doesn't fall over or something… 'touch wood' lol.**

**Anyways! This is based on a true story… my very good friend hids' very… complicated love life. Keep in mind that it is _based_ on a true story… the boys involved aren't like this (at least the guy Ron portrays isn't like this…). I do hope you like though… and please remember to review when you've finished reading! Love you all!**

* * *

**How My Love Life Got Even More Complicated**

**Chapter One: Take me as I am**

Hermione:

If someone had told me at the beginning of my seventh year that I would go from being completely single to having boy problems coming out of my ears, I would have said that they had taken a Confundus Charm to the head. You see, I was the 'resident single' one. The girl free of the complications boys brought along with them. I had absolutely no idea what I was getting myself into when I did the unthinkable.

I agreed to start 'going out' with Ron.

I still smack myself around the head when I think about it. I thought it was what I wanted to do. And I guess on a shallow level I did, Ron was really quite attractive and sweet. But really, the only reason I became Ron's 'girlfriend' was because everyone was telling me I should. I've got to feel sorry for the poor guy though. I mean, I know he liked me. Probably a little bit too much, and what was to happen would have made him feel absolutely _betrayed_…

* * *

Ron was very jumpy that night. He was sitting next to Hermione, trying desperately to finish his homework off, almost in an attempt to impress her. She was working calmly, frowning slightly as she thought of what to write next.

Ginny sat down next to Harry and whispered something to him. He frowned at her and looked at Ron, now with a questioning look on his face. He grinned at Ginny who nodded excitedly at him. He looked back at Ron and Hermione and pretended to keep on doing his homework.

"Hermione," Ron said slowly, dropping his quill in frustration on the table in front of him.

"Yes?" she replied slowly, finishing a sentence and looking up at him.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, looking down at his hands and beginning to play with his fingernails.

"Sure."

"Uh… would you… would you like to…" he trailed off, noticing Harry who was smirking at him. Harry winked and looked back down at his essay. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked in a rush, feeling very stupid as soon as he finished the sentence.

She looked up at him and saw, out of the corner of her eye, Ginny nodding vigorously at her and mouthing "SAY YES".

"Um… Ron," she began. But as she said these words his face was immediately downcast and he looked as though he might cry. She paused. "Alright."

He looked up at her, not quite believing what she said. She smiled reassuringly and he smiled tentatively. "Great!" he exclaimed, in relief, now grinning broadly. "Do you want to go out to Hogsmead with me this Saturday?"

"Sure," she said, smiling faintly at him.

There was a small awkward silence. The whole common room had stopped talking to see what was happening. Hermione looked pointedly at them and there was a burst of conversation, everyone looking away hastily.

"Alright, well I'm going to bed," Ron said, still grinning broadly and gathering his homework up. "See you guys tomorrow morning. 'Night Hermione," he said, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

Hermione resisted the urge to flinch away and forced a smile at him. He left, Ginny following him closely, probably congratulating him.

Hermione went back to her homework, her hand now shaking slightly. Harry looked up at her and frowned slightly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Don't worry."

He nodded and looked back down at his work.

"I'm off to bed," Hermione said suddenly, gathering her own homework and standing up.

"Oh! Okay," Harry said in surprise. "Hey Mione." She paused and looked back at him. "You can talk to me about anything," he said firmly, gazing up at her.

"I know. Thanks Harry," she replied, turning around and walking up to her dorm.

* * *

"So…"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"How was Quidditch practice yesterday? Is Harry still drilling everyone?"

Ron smiled and said, "Yeah. But it's ok. We love the game and he's just trying to make us better."

Hermione nodded and looked away from Ron at the rest of the room. She could see Ginny sitting with a few of her friends, every so often glancing over at her brother and his 'girlfriend'. Harry was sitting over the other side of the room with Cho, his girlfriend. Ever since Harry and Ginny had broken up two months earlier, he had been going out with Cho. She was probably the reason Harry and Ginny broke up in the first place, Hermione suspected.

"Slut," she muttered, glaring at Cho.

"Sorry?" Ron asked, looking up at her from his butterbeer.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said, sighing and taking a sip of her butterbeer.

More silence.

"So… how's your school work?" Ron asked, lamely.

"Good," she replied. "I finished all of my essays and other homework before we went out," she said with a smile.

Ron smiled back and said, "That's… good."

Another awkward silence.

Hermione looked back at the rest of the room to see Harry looking back at her. He smiled and gave her a small wave. She smiled and waved back at him.

A moment later Cho stood up, kissed Harry on the cheek and left. He downed the rest of his drink and stood up as well. One look at Hermione's pained face made him smile knowingly and walk over to the pair.

"Hey guys," he said, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to Hermione.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said, almost in relief, glad that there would finally be some good conversation.

"How's the date?" he asked, winking at Ron.

"Great," Ron said, drinking from his butterbeer bottle. "Hmm, I'm finished. I'll go get another. Hermione, do you want one?"

"No, I'm fine," she said, smiling at him.

"Okay," he said, leaving the table.

"Thank _goodness_ you're here," Hermione said in an undertone to Harry.

"What is it?" he asked in surprise.

"This date has been going terribly," she muttered. "It's so awkward and we have nothing to say to each other!"

"Oh come on Hermione, I'm sure you're just overreacting," Harry said calmly, patting her shoulder. "You'll find stuff to talk about. When I first started going out with Ginny we didn't talk much. Although that was because we were snogging most of the time," he said thoughtfully, frowning slightly. He smiled cheekily and said, "Good times."

"Harry now is not the time for you to relive past memories," Hermione snapped, glaring at him. "What am I going to do about Ron?"

"Give it time, it's early days for you guys," Harry said, trying to reassure her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "Trust me, it'll be okay."

* * *

Harry:

Well… there's not much I can say about this subject. Just that it was doomed from the beginning. I should never have encouraged Ron to ask Hermione out. She was just so uncomfortable with him it was almost painful for me to watch. Looking back at their dates (I had to intervene in most, so I could make sure they didn't die of boredom) makes me feel terribly sorry for both of them. More so for Hermione, since she only felt obligation to going out with Ron.

I just regret everything that was to happen after that. I wish I could go back and change everything, back to normal. Just the trio as best friends, no one friendlier with one than the other. I miss those days.

* * *

**A/N: Alright… that's the first chapter. The next chapter will be up in about a week. And people... I have a small competition for you guys! With each chapter there is a chapter name... it is a song title... the person who guesses what song it is, and who sang it will have a special mention next chapter AND (if I ever get around to it) a oneshot dedicated to you in the near future. So guess away! And yes, some songs have the same names but are completely different songs... meh, just tell me who you reckon sings it and I'll look it up if it's not the one I was thinking of... either way. lol anyways!**

**More will be coming soon... :D**

**Alex**

**PS: we know Cho isn't in their year... let's just have her a year younger or maybe she repeated lol... she's just there. It fits with the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Make a Move

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Chapter two guys! First off, congrats to the wonderful ****Athena Reincarnation**** who guessed right who sang "Take Me As I Am"…this personsaid Faith Hill (although I was thinking of Mary J. Blige or Wyclef Jean feat. Sharissa). They'll have a oneshot dedicated to them… I've almost finished it.**

**So I hope you like this chapter. I really liked writing it! Once again, feel free to take a guess at who sings the song "Make a Move". The person who guesses right shall receive a hug (lol) and (hopefully) an oneshot dedicated to them. So read and review away :D**

* * *

**How My Love Life Got Even More Complicated**

**Chapter Two: Make a Move**

Harry was wrong.

It certainly was _not_ okay.

The dates with Ron just got even more awkward and when we weren't on a date, it felt like we were just back to being friends. He paid more attention to Harry, just like normal. Though things weren't going that well with Ron I persisted in going out with him, probably because I had some silly idea that Ron and I could in fact work. For starters I decided that I would try to spend more time with him.

This was a disaster in itself. Since we had nothing to say to each other during dates, what on earth made me think that we would have something to say to each other while we weren't on a date?

And even if we had nothing to say to each other, I did expect… some sort of physical relationship to develop. I mean, like Harry said, he and Ginny just liked to snog when they got together. Why shouldn't I get to have a nice snog in the corner of the common room or in an empty classroom?

* * *

"I am _not_ doing that Lavender!"

"Oh come on, I did it to Seamus," Parvati said, smirking at Hermione.

"Yes, but the difference between us is that Ron and I have only been going out for a couple of weeks. I think if I came on _that_ strong, he'd squeal and run off."

"No, men are like dogs. If they like what their owner is doing then they'll stay for more. Like a rub on the tummy. Which is almost what you would be doing," Lavender said, with a bit of a smirk.

Hermione glared at Lavender and said, very firmly, "No."

"Have you lot stopped talking about Hermione going down on my brother yet?" Ginny asked, taking her fingers out of her ears.

"Yes," Hermione said resolutely, glaring at Lavender and Parvati.

"Alright. So, I think that you should just seduce him," Ginny said, ignoring the giggles Lavender and Parvati were now making. "While on a date, ask for one of those concealed booths in the Three Broomsticks. No one can see into them or hear anything that comes out of them, unless the people inside the booth turn the concealer off."

"That's a good idea," Hermione said thoughtfully. She frowned though and said, "But I don't want to have to be the one to initiate this. I want Ron to _want _to do this with me."

"He probably does," Parvati said, managing to stop giggling long enough so she could comment. "He's just scared Hermione."

"He's a bloody bloke," Hermione grumbled, crossing her arms. "Men are supposed to make the first move."

"Not in this day and age Hermione," Lavender said, smirking at her.

"Lavender, your idea of the first move is grinding into some poor bloke's lap and then going down on him when he's…" Hermione trailed off, shuddering as a mental image entered her head.

"So?"

Hermione sighed exasperatingly and said, "This was a bad idea."

* * *

"What's wrong Harry?" Cho asked, frowning up at him as she pulled back slightly.

He shrugged and said, "Nothing," and tried to go back to kissing her.

"Mmm no," she murmured, pushing him back. "What's wrong?"

Harry sighed and said, "It's just that I'm worried about Hermione and Ron."

"Why?" Cho asked, a look of distaste appearing on her face.

Harry shrugged again and said, "I have no idea."

Cho shrugged this time and tried to go back to kissing him but he closed his mouth and pushed her off him. She scowled and slid off his lap. "Fine," she muttered, picking her bra up from the floor and fastening it back before she slipped on her shirt and buttoned it up.

Harry sighed, looked up at her and said, "Cho don't act like this, there's no reason for you to leave–"

"Well it doesn't look like we're going to get past this tonight," she said briskly, picking her robes up and slipping them over her shoulders. "Tell me when you're over this 'little problem'," she said glaring at him and storming out of the room.

Harry sighed and sat on the edge of the couch they'd been sitting on. He rubbed his face with both hands and then ran them through his hair, making it stand up on end. "Dammit," he muttered, glaring at the ground.

"Bad time?" Hermione asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Oh Hermione," Harry said, sighing and sitting back on the couch. "No, come in."

She came into the room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Harry and sat down next to him, drawing her legs in close to her and hugging her knees.

"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning slightly at her.

"I could ask you the same question," she replied, looking down at her bare feet.

Harry smiled and looked down at her feet too. "Why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"Because I don't like shoes," she replied, looking up at him as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I thought you loved shoes!"

"No, I love the way they look. I don't wear them unless I can help it," she said reasonably and smiling at him.

He smiled back and looked down at his own feet. "Shoes are annoying."

"Then take them off silly boy," she said simply, beginning to laugh at him.

He poked his tongue out at her and said, "Oh, I will." He kicked his shoes off and tugged his socks off and held his legs out straight to look at his feet.

"Nice feet," Hermione said, still giggling at him.

"Why thank you," Harry said, grinning at her. "I do think they are my best feature. And I'll just tell you now, that the rumour about men's feet is true."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, slapping his arm and giggling even harder at him. She stretched her legs out too, her feet only reaching about to halfway down his calf. "Why are you so tall?"

"Why are you so small?" he retorted, smiling a very silly smile at her.

"Blame my mother," she said, poking her tongue out at him.

"Alright." He stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Hermione asked in alarm.

"To owl your mother so that I can tell her I blame her for your smallness," he said simply, with a very innocent look on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, standing up to drag him back over to the couch. "Silly boy," she said, pushing him back down on the couch.

"Why Miss Granger, you play so rough," Harry said in a soft and timid voice.

Hermione just laughed softly at him and poked his stomach.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop," Harry said, smiling at her. "Hey, at least I made you smile."

"Yes, I suppose that is a feat many will not achieve in their lifetimes," Hermione said thoughtfully and sarcastically.

"Like Ron won't?" Harry asked, softy, the smile on his face fading.

"Come on Harry, Ron makes me smile…" Hermione trailed off, trying to remember the last time Ron made her smile.

"You know what I mean," he said, now looking very serious. "You're not very happy with the situation, are you?"

Hermione sighed and said, "No, not really. I just wish he had never asked me out in the first place. I'd still be the 'resident single'," she added with a small smile.

Harry was silent, looking at his feet again.

It was a comfortable silence, Hermione mused. It wasn't like the dates she and Ron would go out on and only talk about Harry and make a vague attempt at talking about Quidditch. It was… nice. It was nice to just sit there with Harry. Being in his presence seemed to calm her down and make her feel as though everything really was going to be alright. She leaned into Harry, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"This is nice," Hermione murmured a moment later.

"Yeah this is, isn't it?" Harry replied, sighing and hugging her a little tighter.

"Can we just not move for a while? I'm really comfortable here."

Harry smiled and said, "We can stay for as long as you want… or until Ron or Ginny or Cho come looking."

Hermione laughed softly and closed her eyes. There was another small silence before Hermione decided to ask the question that had been bugging her since she saw Cho storm out of the room. "How are things with Cho?" she asked softly, pulling back and looking up at Harry's face.

He frowned and said, "Don't get me started on her."

Hermione shrugged and said, "You need to talk Harry."

He sighed and looked down at his feet. "Well, it just seems as though we have nothing in common. I guess Quidditch is the only thing we both like. And she's just so needy and boring and annoying. She stormed out just now because I was worried about something and wasn't paying attention to her. And I think I want to break up with her but I just can't deal with all the crap she would put me through if I mentioned anything about it," Harry said, looking very relieved as he finished his small rant.

Hermione sighed and hugged his waist tightly. "Don't worry Harry. Just talk to me if you need to. You know I'll always be here for you. And it gives us an excuse to get a whole load of ice cream and gorge ourselves," she added with a smile.

Harry grinned at her and hugged her back. "Thanks Mione."

"I'm serious about the ice cream," she said, now grinning very stupidly. "We can get double choc chip and rocky road and…"

"Okay, shush," Harry said, placing a hand over her mouth. He only removed it when he felt Hermione's tongue poking him. "Eww!" he exclaimed, recoiling and wiping his hand on his pant leg.

"You woman," she muttered, still smiling at him.

He just poked his tongue out at her.

"Although I can't really blame you," she continued. "I mean, I am sort of treating you like one of my girlfriends," she said, beginning to laugh at the thought of Harry sitting down with her and gossiping and drinking tea.

"I'm not a woman! I'm a big strong man," he said in his deepest voice and crossing his arms, suddenly looking very muscly.

Hermione giggled and said, "Oh Harry you look so…" She had almost said the word _hot_, but managed to restrain herself and instead said, "manly. How on earth are you able to beat those women off?"

Harry grinned, flexing his muscles again. "With a rather large stick. Those girls just line up outside my room waiting for me and I'm clearly too much man for one girl to handle."

"Oh, but of course," Hermione replied, still giggling at him.

* * *

Y'know, now that I think about it, Hermione is probably the only girl I can talk to easily. I mean, look at the relationship Ginny and I had. We just snogged the whole time… maybe talked about Quidditch and her brother and my other best friend but that's about it. And with Cho… well, I already explained my relationship with her.

It's just so easy to be with Hermione. We can be silly and laughing about our feet one moment and then talk about relationships seriously the next moment. And I completely trust her. I don't think I trust anyone else like I trust her. I can tell her anything and I know she'll tell me what she thinks but leave it at that, unless I want anything else from her. And the best thing is she'll stay friends with me if I have something terrible to talk to her about or something. Like when Ginny and I broke up, she stayed friends with me. Ron (although I don't blame him) was angry at me for about two months before Ginny finally told him to get over it.

I guess at that point everything was bubbling together; waiting to explode – like every single event that had happened previously was just the leading up to the events that would occur next and where we would all eventually end up at. And it all started with Hermione confessing her secret to me…

**

* * *

****To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Free Your Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Alrighty-o. First, congratulations to Athena Reincarnation for guessing (again) who sung the last chapter title correctly (Incubus, although I was thinking of the Lost Prophets lol). A oneshot has been written in honour of her wonderful achievement lol… so go read that when you've finished reading this :P lol. Anyways. Remember to take a guess at who sung this song! Those who lived through the early nineties and loved R&B may have a good idea... lol ;-)**

**I had fun writing this… I hope you have fun reading it! Oh, and if you've missed this out… we made a small mistake concerning Cho. We know she's not in Harry's year, and therefore wouldn't be at school since the gang is in their seventh year. Um… could you deal with her repeating or just being in Harry's year? Lol… it just works with the story. We didn't want to create a new character… because Cho already has a few "haters" lol. Anyway, we're sorry about that mistake… but I hope you can deal:D please remember to review when you're done!**

* * *

**How My Love Life Got Even More Complicated**

**Chapter Three: Free Your Mind**

Hermione:

How I wish I could just throw my feelings away. Why did this happen to me? Did I do something wrong?

Why, oh _why_, did I fall for my best friend?

* * *

As time went on Hermione realised that she and Ron weren't spending any time together. At least they weren't spending any time alone together. They certainly weren't snogging or going out on dates anymore, for example.

"What's the point?" Hermione asked herself helplessly, while sitting in the Library studying one Thursday afternoon.

"Talking to yourself again Mione?" Harry remarked, plonking himself down on the seat next to her.

She smiled and said, "I'm just thinking out loud."

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, moving the book she was trying to read away.

"Nothing," she said, reaching out and pulling the book back.

"From the look on your face it doesn't look like nothing," Harry said, picking the book up, snapping it shut and placing it on the seat on his other side. "What's wrong?"

She sighed and looked up at him, "Fine, but you are _not _to repeat this to anyone."

Harry nodded.

"Okay… well…" She paused, trying to think of a way to put what she was thinking into words. "I'm becoming… _frustrated_ with Ron."

Silence.

"Well, he is very frustrating," Harry remarked, running a hand through his hair absentmindedly. "He doesn't understand half of what you say."

"No, not that kind of frustrating… although that is annoying," she added, frowning. "I mean, the _other _kind of frustrating."

Harry shrugged and said, "While I understand you most of the time you still confuse me."

"Oh honestly," Hermione muttered irritably. She looked around to check no one could hear her before whispering, "I'm getting very _sexually frustrated_ with him."

"Oh…" Harry suddenly looked very embarrassed.

"Is that all you're going to say?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Well… have you tried… y'know…?"

"What?"

Harry checked no one could hear him before whispering, "Did you try to _get yourself off_?"

Hermione just went bright red and made an odd squeaking sound.

"I'll take that as a yes," Harry said, beginning to laugh shakily.

"It's not funny!" Hermione whispered angrily.

"Did you… finish?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you," she said, beginning to pack her work up.

"I'm sorry Mione," Harry said immediately, reaching out and touching her hand. She stopped packing and looked down at his hand. "Do you want to go somewhere to talk?" he asked.

Hermione smiled weakly and said, "No, I think it's best if I don't talk to you about this sort of thing."

"But…"

She gave him a look that said 'don't push it' and he fell silent. "Thank you," she said softly, packing the rest of her work up and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Harry watched her walk out of the Library, feeling a sinking sensation in his stomach.

* * *

On the way back to the common room, Hermione began to think. About… Ron.

And Harry.

The more she got to thinking, the more she compared her two best friends.

She thought about how she had nothing to say to Ron, and everything to say to Harry. She thought about how Ron seemed to not want to start a physical relationship, and how Harry probably wouldn't have a problem, seeing as he had no problem snogging Ginny and Cho. She thought about how _she didn't like Ron_, and _liked Harry_. She thought about how…

Hold on.

'_Backtrack,'_ Hermione thought to herself, stopping dead in her tracks. _'I like Harry?'_

She groaned and backed up to the wall, rubbing her forehead. "How did I let this happen?" she muttered, sliding down to the ground, gritting her teeth in anger at herself.

'_Easy,'_ her mind told her. _'You, once again, over analysed everything about Ron and Harry.'_

"Stupid," she muttered, glaring at the ground.

* * *

That night Hermione was pacing up and down in her dorm, trying desperately to expel all thoughts of Harry from her mind. However, her mind was not being kind to her. Images of Harry's cute grin and his gorgeous eyes kept on intruding on all other coherent thoughts.

"Gah!" she exclaimed, stamping her foot, hard on the ground. "Owww," she groaned, hopping on her other leg, holding her foot gingerly. _'I want Harry up here,'_ she automatically thought. "No!"

She sat on the edge of her bed and held her head in her hands.

"I need to clear my head," she muttered to herself.

So, she grabbed her cloak and her wand and left her dorm, rushing down the stairs and out the portrait hole, hearing Harry calling her name behind her. She hoped that he wouldn't follow her and began to make her way up towards the astronomy tower.

Once safely there, she leant on one of the window sills and gazed out at the star-filled sky. She breathed in the clear night air deeply and smiled happily. It was so peaceful up there and it was probably the only place where she could let go of all her worries, even if it was only for a short time.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps on the stone stairs coming up to the top of the tower. Hermione shrank back into the shadows, her wand drawn, and watching the closed door uneasily. When it opened it revealed, not Snape or Filch, but Luna Lovegood.

"Ah good," she head Luna mutter, closing the door behind her and walking straight to one of the other windows and looking out.

"Luna?" Hermione said, coming out of the shadows.

"Hermione!" Luna exclaimed, in surprise. "What are you doing up here?" she asked, frowning at her.

"Clearing my head. You?"

"Same," Luna said, stepping back from the window slightly. "Well, since you were here first, I guess I'll go back to my dorm," she said, beginning to turn to walk back down the stairs to the rest of the castle.

"No!" Hermione said quickly. "No, you don't need to leave. I could actually use someone to talk to."

'_Desperate times call for desperate measures,' _she thought to herself.

"Alright," Luna said, turning back to face Hermione.

They turned back to the windows and looked up at the sky. "It makes you feel tiny, doesn't it?" Hermione remarked, sighing.

"Yeah. Helps you forget everything," Luna replied, looking sideways at Hermione. "What are you trying to forget?"

Hermione sighed and looked back at Luna. "If you dare mention any of what I'm going to tell you, I will hunt you down."

Luna nodded.

"Have you heard about me and Ron?" Hermione asked.

Luna snorted softly and said, "Who hasn't?"

"Yes… well… did you think it was a good idea for us to get together?"

"No," Luna replied immediately. She laughed at the surprised look on Hermione's face and said, "You obviously don't feel anything more than friendship for Ron."

"The same can't be said for him though," Hermione sighed.

"Why did you agree to go out with him in the first place?"

"Because I thought it was what I wanted. I realise now that it was because everyone was pressuring me to do it. And now I've got another problem."

"You like Harry," Luna said, smiling at Hermione knowingly.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked in surprise.

Luna shrugged and said, "It was inevitable. If you were to go out with Ron when you don't like him, you were bound to start comparing him with Harry. And, let's face it, Harry is a better catch."

Hermione smiled and said, "You've thought about this, haven't you?"

Luna smiled back at her and replied, "I like studying human behaviour."

"It is interesting," Hermione remarked, looking back out at the sky. "So, what are you trying to forget?"

Luna shrugged and said, "Everything. Classes, the people at Hogwarts, dad… mum. Assessments," she added the corners of her mouth uplifting in a small smile.

They stood there in silence for a moment, just looking out at the world outside the castle. A few minutes later, Luna spoke again;

"You should tell them."

Hermione winced at the thought of telling her deepest and darkest secret to Harry and Ron and said, "How would I tell them? 'Oh hey, Ron I need to break up with you because _I secretly like your best friend_. Harry, _we're now going out now_ so you'll need to break it off with Cho.' Somehow I don't think that would go down too well."

"Very witty Hermione," Luna said sarcastically. "You know you won't be able to stop thinking about this until you tell them."

Hermione sighed and said, "You're right." She looked over at Luna and said, "Thanks Luna. Do you need to talk about anything?"

"No," she replied, smiling at Hermione. "And besides, I think you've got enough on your mind without me adding to it."

"Alright. I'll be off to bed then," Hermione said, stepping back from the window. "See you later."

"Sure. And let me know how it goes," she said, smiling that mystical smile of hers.

"I will. 'Night."

* * *

It was twelve thirty at night, so of course Hermione wasn't expecting anyone to come back down into the common room. She was sitting in front of the fire, working quite happily on the most recent essay for Transfiguration, which was due in about two weeks.

"Hermione?"

It was Harry, walking sleepily down the stairs and frowning at her.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, looking up at him and frowning slightly.

"Why are you working at twelve thirty at night?" he asked suspiciously, frowning at her.

"Because I felt like doing my school work," she said quickly.

Silence.

'_The first awkward silence between us since first year,' _Hermione thought to herself, sighing inwardly.

"Well, okay. Can I sit with you?"

She shrugged and said, "Alright."

Harry made his way across the common room and sat down next to Hermione, glancing at the essay which was still on her knee.

There was another silence, Hermione thinking furiously to herself, _'Nothing will be the same now. You won't be able to talk to him like he's one of your girlfriends, you won't be able to talk to him about Ron and you certainly won't be able to talk to him about anything remotely to do with relationships.'_ She was now almost on the verge of tears, biting her lip very hard to stop the squeak that almost escaped her throat.

"Hermione." Harry broke the silence, touching her arm softly.

She jerked her arm away and looked back at him. She relaxed and said, "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I just want to say I'm sorry for pushing you on that… topic yesterday," he said, crossing his arms, his biceps and chest suddenly looking very well defined.

'_Why are you so damn gorgeous!' _her mind screamed.

"It's alright Harry," she replied, shaking the thought off. "Let's just not talk about it again."

He nodded and they sat there in silence again.

"Are you alright?" he asked suddenly, looking over at her again and noticing the blotchy red-ness that always appeared just before she started crying.

She smiled weakly and said, "I'm fine."

"Hermione, don't lie to me," he said very softly, turning his body on the couch and grabbing her arm.

She looked up at him, now frowning. "I'm not lying."

"I've known you for too long to know when you are and when you're not lying," Harry said reasonably, not letting go of her arm.

Hermione gritted her teeth and said, "Fine. I'm not fine. In fact, I'm anything but fine."

Harry was silent, not expecting this small outburst.

"And you know the worst part? I can't actually talk to you about this," she said, trying to tug her arm away from him.

"Why not?" he asked, holding her arm very firmly.

"I just can't," she whispered desperately. "Please Harry; don't make this any harder than it already is."

Harry's grip on her arm fell weak and she pulled away from him. "I won't," he said softly. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and stood up. "Don't worry. I just need some space, okay?"

"Alright," he said, sighing as she walked away from him. Again, he felt that terrible sinking feeling, watching her back. His eyes slid down her body, fixated on her backside as it swayed slightly from side to side as she walked.

Harry shook his head slightly and frowned to himself. _'Idiot. You're not allowed to thinkabout Hermione that way, remember?'_

* * *

Harry:

I remember wondering what was wrong with me and why I felt this way. I mean, I had Cho and it wasn't as though she didn't like visiting me so we could have a little _fun_.

But I began to push her away. I was seeing less and less of her, and I could tell she wasn't happy with me because of it. I would make these silly excuses just so that I could be alone to think.

And you know what I thought about when I had the time?

Hermione.

The problem was that I wasn't seeing much of her lately either. I would sit next to her in the common room or the Library to work with her and she would suddenly have a reason to go to her dorm or go to see a teacher.

I guess I just don't get women…

* * *

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4: Ronny Doesn't Know

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Ok, first off, I apologise for the silly chapter title in advance lol… the real song title is Scotty Doesn't Know (but if you didn't know that I'd suggest you watch Eurotrip :D hilarious movie).You're not allowed to tell me it's from Eurotrip though... tell me who sings it.This chapter is calledRonny Doesn't Know cause… Ron doesn't know about what happens this chapter… :D lol read to find out what he doesn't know.**

**Congratulations to Ruika-maura for guessing first who sung last chapter's title… Free Your Mind was sung by En Vogue! Who rock by the way… :D lol. I can't seem to find the review on the reviews page though… and I did receive it. I went sorting through my archive of reviews in my inbox lol. Ah well.**

**Anyway, please read and review at the end!**

* * *

**How My Love Life Got Even More Complicated**

**Chapter Four: Ronny Doesn't Know**

Hermione:

I was actually going _crazy_.

By the time of the first Quidditch match of the season my brain felt as though it was very sore from all of the thinking about Harry.

Honestly, why on earth couldn't I just… throw those stupid feelings out the window?

The struggle within me to hold this inside was… unbearable. I could hardly sleep at night, which led to me being very tired in the morning, which led Harry to believe that I was staying up all night studying again. So you know what he did? He decided to make me sleep with him down in the common room.

This was just _so _bloody useful in helping me forget about my feelings towards him.

* * *

"Hermione, if you don't relax in ten seconds I'll have to lie on top of you to make you relax," Harry said irritably, glaring at her from the other side of the couch.

'_That won't help me sleep, it'll just stop me from falling asleep,'_ she thought to herself, crossing her arms and glaring back at Harry. "Harry, I don't see why you have to sleep with me. I'm perfectly fine on my own."

Harry crossed his arms too and said, "You haven't been sleeping and I know that you've been up late studying again for the past few nights."

"I haven't been studying late at night," Hermione grumbled, glaring at the floor now. "I just haven't been able to sleep very well lately."

"Uh huh," he said, not believing a word she said.

"You wouldn't understand," she muttered, standing up and beginning to walk towards the girls' staircase.

"What wouldn't I understand?" he asked, standing up suddenly and grabbing her arm.

She jerked her arm away from him and said, "Just let me work out my problems on my own Harry. If I need to talk to you about them, I will."

"I'm just worried about you," he said softly.

"I know. If I need you, I'll talk to you," she replied, just as softly, gazing up at him as the corners of her mouth lifted slightly in a smile. She leant up and kissed his cheek softly, lingering for a little longer than normal. "'Night."

"'Night," Harry whispered, watching her walk away and up the stairs.

As Hermione disappeared up the stairs she felt a tear escape her eye and run down her cheek. She wiped it away hurriedly and walked faster to her room. Once there and sure that the silencing charm around her bed was working properly, she buried her face in her pillow and screamed.

Screamed as loud as she could.

Once exhausted from screaming, she turned on her back and kicked out at the air above her. She groaned angrily and tensed all the muscles in her body, beginning to shake slightly. She then relaxed, feeling completely and utterly helpless.

"Why?" she whispered, her tears running down the side of her face and onto her pillow. "If I… confess to Harry… Ron will get hurt…" she whispered, beginning to gasp for breath. Now hyperventilating, she cried even harder, her sobs bursting forth and almost choking her. "If I… don't confess… then I will go _crazy_," she whispered, tensing her body up again and letting it go again. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Soon, her crying subsided and she rolled on her side, wiping her tears away and sniffing loudly. She climbed under her covers and pulled one of her pillows down to rest next to her and cuddled up to it, imagining that it was Harry comforting her to sleep.

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning, it was to a sharp poking in her side. "Mmmfff," she murmured, swatting at the annoying prodding.

"Hermione, wake up," Ginny's voice whispered.

"No," Hermione muttered stubbornly, pulling the covers further up her body and curling up into a little ball.

"Ron wants to snog with you in a closet before the match," Ginny said, in an annoying sing-song voice.

"Oh god, the match is today, isn't it?" Hermione groaned, rolling onto her back. She opened her eyes to see Ginny glaring down at her. "What? I don't pretend to like Quidditch and you don't pretend to like… reading Hogwarts, A History."

Ginny couldn't help but smile and poked Hermione again. "I need to talk to you."

"Can't this wait until after the match?" Hermione asked, sitting up with much effort.

"No," Ginny said, stubbornly. She swung her legs up onto the bed and pulled the hangings closed.

"Alright. What's up?" Hermione asked, yawning widely and stretching back.

"How long has it been since Harry and I broke up?" Ginny asked, looking down at her fingernails.

"Umm… about three months?" Hermione replied, frowning and trying to remember when they did break up.

"Yeah."

"So…?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows at Ginny.

Ginny sighed and said, "Well… I still… _like_ him."

"Oh…" Hermione suddenly felt as though someone had punched her very hard in the stomach.

"And you know, it's not as though I want to like him," Ginny said, almost desperately. "He just makes it so difficult for me to get over him! He's just so damn… cute and nice and gorgeous and…"

"I get the point," Hermione said, the look on her face downcast. She looked back up at Ginny and said, "Why are you telling me?"

"Because you're the only one I trust to say this to," Ginny said, sighing and crossing her arms.

Hermione nodded and didn't say anything, now feeling as though someone had stabbed a knife in her stomach and twisted it around. She suddenly felt as though she was going to throw up.

The look on her face must have shown how she was feeling because Ginny frowned at her and said, "Are you okay Hermione?"

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. "I'm perfectly fine Ginny," she said softly. She opened her eyes and said, "You should go and get ready for the match."

"Okay… are you sure you're alright?"

Hermione smiled slightly and said, "I'll be fine."

"Alright. See you down there."

Ginny left the room and Hermione groaned loudly and buried her face in her pillows. "Fantastic," she muttered. "I'll probably end up hurting two people."

* * *

"Slytherin win one hundred and sixty to one hundred and forty," Seamus groaned through the microphone in front of him.

Three quarters of the school groaned with him, while the Slytherin end of the pitch cheered as loudly as they could. Hermione watched in disappointment as the Gryffindor players flew to the ground, obviously angry with themselves. They all looked up at the Slytherin players, who were still flying around cheering themselves, and scowled.

They disappeared into the changing rooms and Hermione began to make her way down to them.

"I'm just going to see if Harry and Ron are okay about losing," she muttered to herself.

As she approached the entrance to the changing rooms, she found Ron and his fellow team mates, excluding Harry, exiting and looking very disappointed.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, walking forward and touching his arm. "You guys okay?"

Ron shrugged and said, "We'll be fine. It was just one match. But Harry's really beating himself up about it in there."

Hermione looked hesitantly at the entrance to the changing rooms and said, "Maybe I should just leave him alone then."

"No, you should go talk to him," Ginny said immediately, looking back worriedly. "You're the only one who manages to get through to him."

"Alright," Hermione replied. "I'll see you guys up at the common room."

Ron and Ginny nodded and kept on walking in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, while Hermione worked up the courage to walk through to the changing rooms to find Harry.

"Harry?" she called, tentatively, looking around cautiously, very ready to cover her eyes in case he wasn't dressed yet. "Are you in here?"

"Yes," came his voice from inside the shower.

"Well, are you going to come out?" she asked, moving forward slightly.

She heard Harry sigh and open the shower. She squeaked softly and immediately covered her eyes. "Hermione, don't worry. I'm wearing a towel," he said, walking forward and taking her hands off her face.

"Oh," she said quietly. She looked up at his face to see him wearing a frown… and a _small_ towel. _'Fuck.'_

"Why are you in here?" he asked, turning his back on her as he walked back to his locker and pulled his clothing out of it.

'_Ahh he has a nice back,'_ she thought, almost squeaking again. "Uh… I'm in here to… make sure you're okay about the match."

"I'm fine," he said immediately, pulling a black, tight t-shirt over his head and picking his boxers up. "Could you close your eyes for a moment?"

Hermione nodded and covered her face again, only just managing to resist the urge to peak between her fingers. "Are you sure you're fine?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly at the thought of Harry naked.

"I'm sure," he replied. "You can look now."

Hermione took her hands away from her face to see Harry now wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and folding his towel up.

"I'm just a little angry because I wasn't completely focused on the game," he said, sighing and turning to face her.

"Oh!" she said in surprise. "Why weren't you focused?"

"I've had a lot on my mind lately," he said, beginning to walk with her back up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Like?"

Harry smiled grimly and said, "Oh, you know. Cho, you, Ron, Ginny…"

"Whoa," Hermione said, placing a hand on his arm. "I was distracting you while you were playing?"

"Not just you," Harry said, defensively.

Hermione smiled slightly and said, "Alright."

They walked in silence for a few moments. The whole time, Hermione was debating with herself on whether or not she should tell Harry her dark secret. She looked sideways at him to see him thinking hard too. She sighed and looked back at the ground in front of her feet.

"Can you tell me what's wrong yet?" Harry asked softly, but suddenly.

Hermione sighed and looked back at him. He was now staring straight at her and they stopped walking. She bit her lip and said, "I shouldn't…"

"If you don't tell me, I will go mad," he said, a smile hinting at the corner of his lips.

She smiled weakly back at him and looked down at her hands. "Harry…"

"Yes?"

Hermione sighed and said, "Well… as you know, lately something has been troubling me." She paused, trying to think of a way to put her feelings into words.

"Does it have anything to do with Ron?" Harry asked, frowning slightly.

"Partly," she said, sighing. She looked up at him and smiled hopelessly. "I guess I should just tell you. I kind of… sort of… _like_ you."

Silence.

"What do you mean, _like_?" Harry asked, still frowning at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "You know what I mean."

A look of apprehension appeared on Harry's face and his mouth formed a small 'O'.

Hermione sighed and began to walk away from him. "Idiot," she muttered, tears coming back to her eyes.

"Hermione!" Harry called out in alarm, running after her.

"What?" she asked stopping and turning around to glare at him.

"Don't look at me like that," he said, crossing his arms stubbornly. "I have something to confess too."

"What is it?"

"I feel… the same way about you."

Silence.

Hermione closed her eyes and frowned. "This can't be happening," she muttered, raising her hands to rub her temples.

"Why not?" he asked softly, stepping forward and trying to take her hands away from her forehead.

"Because we're not supposed to feel like this about each other! This changes _everything_," she groaned, trying to tug her arms away from him.

"Hermione, stop," Harry said firmly, moving his hands up to her shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she said, opening her eyes and glaring at him.

"I know," he said softly, pulling her to him and hugging her tightly. "But you know what we're going to do?"

"What?" she grumbled, hugging him back and secretly loving the feeling of his body up against hers.

"We're not going to deny our feelings because if we do that we will go even more mental than we already are." They both laughed softly and Harry continued, "And, I am going to break up with Cho and you are going to break up with Ron."

Hermione nodded and said, "Alright." She pulled back in his embrace and looked up at him. "I just can't believe you feel the same way," she whispered.

Harry grinned cheekily and began to lower his head to kiss her.

"No," Hermione whispered, when he was an inch from her mouth. "Not until…"

"I know," he whispered back, leaning his forehead on hers. "I just…"

"Me too," she whispered. "But I don't want Ron to accuse me of cheating and be right."

Harry nodded and pulled back. They began to walk up towards Gryffindor Tower, dreading the moment when they would walk through the portrait hole to a common room full of depressed Gryffindors.

"So, when are we going to break up with them?" Hermione asked softly, crossing her arms and watching the ground at her feet with sudden interest.

"Well… I'll break up with Cho tomorrow. But you might want to give Ron a little more time. He'll be a little depressed about losing the match," Harry said reasonably. He sighed and said, "This sucks."

"I know," Hermione agreed.

"It doesn't matter how we do this, we'll still end up hurting Ron," he grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and glaring at the floor too.

"And if we don't do it, we'll go mad," Hermione sighed, looking at Harry.

"It's not fair. I should have worked up the courage to ask you out ages ago," he sighed, looking back at her and stopping walking. "You wouldn't have had to go out with Ron."

"You were going to ask me out?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Until Ron told me he really liked you and was going to ask you out soon. He then said that Ginny still liked me and I should take a chance with her."

Hermione snorted and said, "Look how that turned out. Sorry," she added, looking very embarrassed.

"No, you're right," he said, smiling slightly. "You snort?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and poked her tongue out at him. "Be quiet you. Let's just go up to Gryffindor Tower. They'll be wondering where we are."

When they entered the common room, it was to sympathetic looks. "You did put up a great fight," Dean said, walking over to them. "You stopped Malfoy from getting the snitch what, five times?"

Harry smiled weakly and said, "It wasn't enough obviously."

"Hey, we only lost by twenty points," Ron said reasonably, moving over to make some space for Harry and Hermione.

She sat down next to Ron and Harry sat next to her. "It's not such a terrible loss," Hermione said, looking up at Harry. "You've still got the rest of the year to make up for it."

Harry nodded. "I'm just going to go up to bed," he said softly, standing up.

"It's seven thirty. We haven't even had dinner yet," Ginny protested, frowning up at him.

"I'm really tired," Harry said, lamely. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Harry, you need to eat," Hermione said softly, touching his hand.

He smiled and squeezed her hand softly. "If I need food, I can go down to the kitchens."

"Alright," she said, letting his hand go.

He walked away and she sat back and looked at Ron and Ginny. They were looking at her, almost quizzically.

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Why were you and Harry taking so long to get up here?" Ron asked, suspiciously.

"We were walking slowly," she said, beginning to feel guilty.

Ron seemed satisfied with this explanation and sat back in his chair.

For what seemed like the one millionth time that year, there was another awkward silence. Hermione sighed and said, "I'll be going to bed too then."

"Alright," Ron said, not seeming very bothered by the silence. "'Night."

"Goodnight," she said, standing up and leaving.

* * *

Harry:

If I was completely honest with myself, what happened after that Quidditch match was one of the best and worst things that could happen to me. I mean, it is such a weight off my shoulders now that I've confessed how I feel. But then again, I know how Ron feels about Hermione and I'm supposed to be with Cho and I think Ginny still has feelings for me.

It's just such a terrible situation to be in.

I don't want to hurt anyone. But it seems that Hermione and I will end up hurting three people. Well, we'll care about hurting two people. Cho will get over it pretty quickly.

All I know is that I can't deny how I feel any longer. I want to be with Hermione and I now know that she's the only girl for me.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: Aint Really Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: First off, congratulations to Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen for guessing who sung last chapter's song correctly… twas Lustra who sang Scotty Doesn't Know! A new oneshot is up in her honour… called Blind so go read that cause you love me lol. Anyway… who sang Aint Really Love?**

**So, what's this chapter about? Well, Harry and Hermione finally break up with Cho and Ron. I hope you like it so… please read and review!**

* * *

**How My Love Life Got Even More Complicated**

**Chapter Five: Aint Really Love**

Hermione:

Well, now that I'd told Harry how I felt, my problems went from one to another. The new one; How on earth will I break up with Ron?

I just felt so guilty. Ron certainly didn't deserve this and Ginny didn't either. She told me in confidence that she still liked Harry, believing that she could trust me to support her and listen to her.

I had absolutely no idea how I was going to break this to them…

* * *

"Why can't we just stay here forever?" Hermione murmured, one Tuesday night. They were snuggled up together on a couch in the Room of Requirement, in front of a roaring fire.

"Mmm," Harry murmured, back, cuddling her closer to him. "They'd come looking eventually," he muttered, closing his eyes and resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"I suppose we should talk about what we're going to do about Ron and Ginny. And Cho," Hermione added, as an afterthought.

"Alright. By the end of this week, we'll both be single," Harry said firmly, sitting up slightly and looking down at Hermione.

She rested her chin on his should and looked up at him. "Okay. What should I say to Ron?"

"That you don't think it's working out and you're both better off as friends," Harry said simply.

"It won't come out like that," Hermione said, sighing and sitting up too. She stretched back and yawned widely. When she relaxed and sat back into the couch, she saw Harry grinning a very silly grin at her. "What?" she asked, a smile spreading across her lips.

"You looked so… _hot_ just then," Harry said, now smirking at her.

Hermione blushed slightly and laughed at him. "Harry, don't tempt me."

"What am I tempting you to do?" he asked, still smirking at her.

"You're making me want to jump you," she replied, smirking back at him.

Harry grinned his silly grin again and said, "Soon, my sweet. Soon, we shall rule the world and have hot and steamy make-out sessions in here, closets and out in the grounds behind trees."

Hermione laughed and said, "Oh I can't wait." She crawled back up to him and leant into him, hugging him again. She felt his arms encircle her body and pull her over so she was sitting on his lap. "We should probably leave soon," she said softly, turning her head to look at him, finding that his face was only about two inches from hers.

"Yeah," Harry said, gazing into her eyes.

Hermione sighed and slid off his lap. "I'll go first," she said, picking her robes up from the ground and sliding them back over her shoulders. "See you in the common room."

He nodded and watched her hips move from side to side as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Harry," Cho said in that sickly sweet tone of voice she always used when she wanted something from him.

Harry turned his head to see her smiling at him. "Hey Cho. Listen, I need to talk to you," he said briskly and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Alright," she said slowly, the smile on her face disappearing.

"We need to go somewhere quiet," he said, taking her arm and leading her towards a vacant classroom. Once safely alone and with the door closed, Harry turned to Cho.

"What is it?" she asked, worriedly, crossing her arms.

Harry sighed and looked down at his feet. "I know we've only been going out for three months and I've really enjoyed being with you. But…" he trailed off, biting his lip nervously.

Cho sighed and said, "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"Well… yes," Harry said, watching her tentatively. "It's just that the only thing we have in common is Quidditch. We don't talk about anything else. I just think we're better off as friends."

Cho smiled grimly and said, "Fine. Go off and tell your dear Hermione that I'm out of the way so you two can finally get together."

Harry frowned and said, "This doesn't have anything to do with Hermione." Cho raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed, "Fine, it does."

"And I suppose you would prefer it if I didn't say anything to Ron or Ginny?" she said, glaring at him.

"I guess so…" he replied slowly, frowning at her again.

"Alright," she said, in a matter-of-factly voice.

Harry raised his eyebrows at her and said, "Why are you being so…"

"Understanding?" she offered. "Because I'm sick of having to put up with your excuses for missing our dates. And it's not like I'd be bothered to find Ron and Ginny to tell them the dirt on you and Hermione."

"Alright. Thank you Cho," he said in relief.

"Don't think I'm not angry with you," she added, glaring at him again. "If we aren't together then we have no relationship."

Harry nodded and began to walk to the door.

"Just one question," she said softly. Harry turned around. "Did you like being with me?"

Harry smiled and said, "If I didn't like being with you, I would have broken up with you a long time ago."

She smiled slightly back and then seemed to remember she was angry at him. "Well, off you go."

Harry nodded and turned back to the door.

* * *

"It's done," Harry whispered to Hermione as he sat down next to her in the Library.

She smiled and looked up at him from her work. "Good. I'll break up with Ron after dinner."

"Be nice," Harry said softly, unpacking parchment, a quill and his books and beginning to scribble something down on the parchment.

"When am I not nice?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"When you're irritated. Or sexually frustrated," he added, smirking. "Oww!" he exclaimed as Hermione punched him very hard in the arm.

"Prat," she muttered, turning her attention back to her work.

"I've got a point," Harry said, smirking again as he returned his attention to his scribbling on the parchment.

"Be quiet you," she said softly, poking his side.

"Hey guys!" Ron said happily, dumping his bag down on the table and sitting down next to Hermione.

"Hey Ron," Hermione said, less happily than Ron did.

"Could you help me with this Charms homework?" he asked her, moving his chair closer to her so that he could look at her work.

"I need to talk to you," she said quickly, looking up at him.

He shrugged and said, "Sure. What about?"

"We should go somewhere alone," Hermione said, standing up and taking Ron's hand in hers. She led him out of the Library and up the corridor to the first classroom they came to. Hermione checked that there was no one in there before pulling Ron in and closing the door behind her.

"What are we doing?" Ron asked, a smile hinting at his lips.

"I need to talk to you," she said, biting her bottom lip.

"So talk," he said, shrugging at her and putting his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Well… Ron… we've been going out for about a month now, right?"

"Yeah. Best month of my life," Ron said, smiling at her.

'_Gah,' _her mind said to her. _'He's being cute!'_

Hermione grimaced and Ron suddenly looked worried. "Are you alright Hermione?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled weakly at him and said, "I'm fine."

"Well, is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.

"No," she said, sighing and crossing her arms. _'Tell him!'_

"So…"

"Ron… this past month has been a good time for me–"

"Me too."

"Yes, but… well… I hate to tell you this but… I just don't feel that way about you," she said, feeling tears almost come to the corners of her eyes.

"Oh…" Ron said softly, immediately looking like a lost puppy. He gazed down at his shoes and said, "Alright."

"I'm really sorry Ron," Hermione said, stepping forward and touching his arm. "I just don't want to lead you on any more than I have."

He nodded.

Silence.

"Are you going to say anything?" she asked softly.

"No," he replied, looking up at her, his blue eyes filled with pain.

Hermione nodded and stepped back slightly from him. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, before turning to leave the room.

* * *

When Hermione arrived back in the Library, she found Harry sitting back in his chair, running one finger up and down the centre of his quill, looking very thoughtful and worried.

"Hey," she said softly, touching his shoulder.

He jerked up and looked around at her. "Did you do it?"

She nodded and flopped down into her chair.

"How did he take it?"

Hermione sighed and said, "Not very well. He wouldn't say anything to me."

"That's to be expected," Harry said, rubbing her shoulder sympathetically.

"I don't want to stop being friends with him," she said, rubbing her temples and closing her eyes, knowing her tears were close to letting go.

"You won't," Harry said soothingly, now rubbing her back. "He'll get over it."

"What if he doesn't?" she asked, the first tear sliding down her cheek slowly. "Not only will our friendship be ruined, I won't be able to be with you around him without feeling guilty."

"Hermione, he's a big boy," Harry said, reaching over to wipe her tears away.

"I know," she said, her voice wavering slightly. She sniffed and began to pack her work up. "I'm going back to my dorm."

Harry nodded and said, "Want me to walk with you?"

"No," she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay," he sighed, watching her walk off.

* * *

Harry:

It makes me feel physically sick when I think of how Ron must have felt. I just keep on going over in my head the lost puppy look on his face as he returned from the empty classroom he had been in for the past half hour. He didn't say anything as he sat down next to me and began to work.

The only sound he did make was a sort of sobbing sound, but he quickly tried to cover it up by coughing.

The next few days were not very good ones. Ron and Ginny weren't talking to Hermione, which just made her feel even guiltier, and I couldn't see her as often as I would have liked because Ron and Ginny had sort of 'claimed' me as their friend.

I was getting very sick and tired of this…

* * *

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6: Everything I'm Not

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Congratulations ****Cocoa Cow**** for guessing who sung 'Aint Really Love' correctly! Twas Mary J. Blige:D lol anyway… a oneshot dedicated to you will be posted very soon… I'm attempting to finish it! So… who sung 'Everything I'm Not' guys:D It's a good song.**

**Anyway. This chapter is a shorter one. But the next few chapters are a little longer so meh. But I hope you like this chapter! Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

**How My Love Life Got Even More Complicated**

**Chapter Six: Everything I'm Not**

Hermione:

I hate letting my friends down. I hate that I made Ron feel so terrible and angry towards me. And I hate that Harry and I were to make him even angrier.

I just hated the whole situation.

I hated not being able to see my Harry. Ron and Ginny wouldn't let him out of their sight much less see him with me. I could hardly believe that they, my friends, would turn this much against me just because I broke up with Ron.

They didn't even know the worst of it…

* * *

"Was there someone else?"

Hermione frowned slightly at hearing Ron's voice talking to her. "No," she said softly, continuing to write.

"Then why?" he asked, taking the quill out of her hands and tossing it behind him.

"Did we ever do any of the things couples do?" Hermione hissed at him, looking to check that the rest of the Gryffindors in the common room weren't paying attention to them. "The last time we went out on a date was three weeks ago! And it's not as though we have anything to talk about!"

Ron was silent, looking as though he might cry.

"You never even made a move to kiss me," Hermione said softly, glaring at him and standing up to fetch her quill.

"Because I was scared," he said immediately, looking very defensive.

"That's no excuse," she replied.

"Was that the only reason then?" he asked, looking angry again.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Didn't you listen to what I said first? We have nothing to talk about Ron. All you want to talk about is Quidditch and, let's face it; Quidditch is not a very riveting topic of conversation."

"Oh, you're one to talk! It's not as though the history of Hogwarts is something I want to be bored with when I'm with you!"

"That's not all I talk about, and you know it," Hermione said, looking very angry now.

The common room was dead silent now. Harry, who had just appeared at the bottom of the boys' staircase, made his way over to Ron and Hermione, getting ready to break up a fight if one occurred.

"Harry?" Ron said, expectantly.

"What?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.

"Are you going to tell her she's wrong?" Ron asked, looking as though Harry was mad.

Harry frowned and thought for a moment. "No." He then moved over to stand next to Hermione. "Until you get over this we aren't talking. I'm sick of having to listen to you moaning and whining to me about Hermione."

"But…"

"Don't," Harry said, in a very deadly voice, suddenly looking rather dangerous. "Don't say anything else."

Ron fell silent and backed away slightly.

Harry took Hermione's hand and led her towards the portrait hole. He looked back at the rest of the common room and everyone looked away from him and started talking again. Everyone, except for two people.

Ron and Ginny.

* * *

"I told you this would happen!" Hermione hissed at Harry as they both stormed off, away from Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm not the one who blew up at him in the first place!" Harry retorted looking around warily to check no one was around.

"Oh yes, blame it on me," Hermione said crossly, following him through an empty corridor. "It's all my fault! Because I asked to have these feelings for you!"

Harry suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her into a vacant classroom. He locked the door behind him and turned to her and said, "What, so you want to put everything behind us? You want to deny your feelings now? Newsflash Mione! It's too late for that!"

"I didn't say I wanted to deny them," she said through gritted teeth. "You won't be the one they get angry at Harry! I've hurt both of them! I broke up with Ron and I've fallen for the guy who Ginny likes!"

He glared at her and said, "What do we do then?"

"I don't know," Hermione snapped, crossing her arms and turning away from him. "It just makes me so angry that our friendship has been hurt so much over something like this." She turned back to look at Harry. "When I became friends with you two I promised myself that I would not fall for either of you. I could have avoided all of this!"

"Well, you did fall for one of us. And like it or not, I feel the same way," Harry replied, looking rather confused as he ended his last sentence. He sighed and said, "Why are we fighting?"

Hermione shrugged and glared at the ground.

Harry moved closer to her and touched her shoulder. "Hermione."

"I'm sorry," she said with a sigh and looking back up at him. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes and she looked up at the ceiling, trying to blink them away.

"Don't be," Harry said softly, pulling her into a hug. "It'll be alright."

She sniffed and hugged him tightly back.

"Do you remember two nights before you told me you liked me? You stormed out of Gryffindor Tower and ran off somewhere. Where did you go?" he asked, pulling back slightly and looking down at her.

She sniffed again and said, "The Astronomy Tower. I go there to clear my head."

"Then let's go there now," Harry suggested, taking her hand in his and moving to the door. Hermione nodded and allowed him to steer her towards the Tower.

* * *

"I'm going to bed," Ginny said softly, five minutes after Harry and Hermione disappeared from the common room.

Her friends looked at her, a little worriedly and nodded. "See you tomorrow then," one said, smiling reassuringly at her.

"Yeah," Ginny said, standing up and heading up towards her dorm.

Once safely alone in her room, she began to change into her pyjamas.

And think. About the whole situation with Ron, Hermione and Harry. She thought first about the break-up between Hermione and Ron. If she was completely honest with herself, she thought Hermione was right about what she said to Ron that night. She thought about how Ron had nothing to say to Hermione and how Harry had everything to say to her. She thought about how Ron liked Hermione and Hermione liked Harry. She thought about how…

"Oh no," Ginny muttered, her eyes flying wide open, stopping in the middle of pulling her pants on. She lost her balance and fell ungracefully to the ground with a small thump. "Ouch!" she exclaimed, frowning and rubbing her backside.

'_Hermione likes Harry.' _The thought appeared in her head so suddenly and she wasn't prepared for it. She immediately felt an overpowering feeling of jealousy engulfing her insides, her stomach beginning to writhe, making her feel sick. She felt betrayed. _'I told her how I felt about him in confidence,'_ she thought furiously, yanking her pants up. "Bitch," she spat in disgust, standing up and walking to her bed.

She wanted to scream, to demolish anything and everything around her. She settled for jumping on her bed and punching her fists into her pillow, letting out soft squeaks each time her fist came into contact with the bed.

"Fuck," she muttered, collapsing on her bed, closing her eyes and letting tears run into her pillow.

'_Harry likes Hermione.'_ Her eyes sprang open as she realised this annoying fact.

She thought about the looks he would always give her, his eyes sliding down her body to her backside as she walked away from him. She thought about how he always seemed to be with her.

"I was holding out for no reason," she whispered, turning around to lie on her back, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks onto the pillow.

* * *

Harry:

In the days that followed the small fight Ron and Hermione had had in the common room, everyone in the castle regarded us very carefully, almost scared that we would blow up at them if they talked to us.

I honestly can't blame them… Hermione looked extremely angry that night and I know how irritated I felt.

Ron paid us no attention, sitting with Seamus and Dean during lessons and at meals. Ginny wasn't talking to us but she didn't seem as angry as Ron did. Every time she looked at me, she sort of looked as though she was in pain. And every time Hermione looked over at her, she would look away quickly. Then Hermione would sigh and look down at her hands.

I really don't get girls.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7: 'Aint No Sunshine When She's

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: Congratulations Lang for being the first to correctly answer that The Veronicas sung 'Everything I'm Not':D Do tell me what you'd like to see in an oneshot hunni! Ok, so… lol many people have sung this song. I wonder… can anyone tell me who sung it originally? No remakes… the very first one. I know there have been many (maybe a few too many) remakes. Anyway!**

**This chapter… Harry tells Won-Won what's been going on. And Ginny confronts Hermione. I wonder how it turns out:D read to find out! And please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

**How My Love Life Got Even More Complicated**

**Chapter Seven: 'Aint No Sunshine When She's Gone**

Hermione:

I _knew_ Ginny had worked it out.

She had to. She wasn't stupid. She _must_ have realised it. The looks she was throwing at me and Harry were terribly accusing, but somehow understanding.

I'm not quite sure of how to explain it… but she knew.

* * *

"You like him, don't you?"

Hermione sighed and looked up at Ginny. Knowing she couldn't lie to her, she said, "Yes."

Ginny sighed and sat down next to her.

"When did you find out?" Hermione asked softly.

"I only worked it out last night," Ginny replied, crossing her arms and looking down at her feet under the table.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, putting her quill down and noticing Harry walk through the entrance to the Library. "I should have told you."

Ginny smiled bitterly and said, "Yeah, you should have." She sniffed and said, "I didn't come here to get angry at you. I just wanted to make sure that I was holding out for no reason."

"Ginny…"

"Hermione I'm not going to lie to myself anymore," she continued, cutting across Hermione. "He likes you back and there's nothing I can do but move on."

Hermione nodded.

"I'd hold off on actually getting together," she added, standing up and looking down at Hermione. "Ron's still pretty… hurt and angry."

Hermione nodded again and said, "I'm sorry Gin."

"I know," she said before turning her back on Hermione and walking briskly out of the Library.

"She knows," Hermione said as Harry sat down next to her with a questioning look on his face.

"How?" he asked in surprise.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and said, "She's a girl."

Harry smiled and poked her softly, "Shut up."

* * *

They were nearing the Christmas holidays when Ron finally decided to start talking to them again. He was still irritated though and laughter was scarce when the three of them would spend time together – Ron was still too angry to laugh and Harry and Hermione felt very guilty when they were around him.

A couple of days before the Christmas holidays began Hermione announced that she was leaving for two weeks.

"It'll give you time to talk to Ron," she said reasonably to Harry, as she packed her clothing into her bags.

Harry pouted and ran a finger up the engraving of the word _Firebolt_ on his broomstick – he'd flown into her room after everyone else had gone down to dinner. "But I don't want you to go."

Hermione smiled and looked at him. "Time apart will do us some good. Aren't you getting sick of me?"

"No," he said immediately, looking up at her hopefully.

Hermione laughed softly and said, "Well, I still think time apart would do us some good. And I think it would be good if you told Ron about us while I'm away. This way he won't come looking to yell at me. I won't have to take my wand out on him."

"I still don't want you to go," Harry said stubbornly, standing up and walking over to hug her from behind.

"Come on Harry," she said, leaning back into him and placing her hands on top of his.

"No," he muttered, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Don't leave."

Hermione smiled, "I've got to."

"Her-my-oh-neee," he whined, moving lower and kissing her neck softly a couple of times.

She closed her eyes, enjoying feeling his lips on her neck. "No honey," she whispered, pushing him back slightly. "There's plenty of time for that when I get back."

"When is that?" he grumbled, stepping back and crossing his arms.

"New Years' Eve," she said, closing her bags and looking around to check if she left anything lying around. She turned back to Harry and smiled cheekily, "You'll have a nice snog at the stroke of twelve with me, don't worry."

"I should think so," he said, smirking at her.

"Alright. I'm finished packing," she said, smiling in a satisfied way now. "You need to get back on your broom and fly back to your dorm."

"Oh, _alright_," Harry grumbled, moving back to her and kissing her cheek softly. "See you in a minute."

He mounted his broom and jumped out the window. Hermione walked to the window and watched him fly around for a moment before he disappeared in the open window of his dorm. She smiled and shut her window.

* * *

"Remember to let Ron send Pigwidgeon one day and then you send Hedwig without him knowing the day after," Hermione said quietly as she and Harry walked down to the Entrance Hall, carrying her bags.

"Yeah I know," Harry said, smiling at this cute and worried side of her. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'll tell him about us in a couple of days."

Hermione nodded.

"Your train will be in Hogsmead soon Hermione!" Ginny called to her from the entrance to the Entrance Hall.

"We're coming!" Hermione called back.

"I blame the slowness on how heavy these stupid bags are," Harry grunted, heaving two forward at a time.

"Well let me help then," Ron said, taking one from Harry. "Hermione, what on earth did you put in here?" he asked, struggling to carry it to the waiting carriage.

"Stuff," she said defensively. "Are you all coming to the station with me?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, taking one of the smaller bags from Hermione.

They loaded all the bags up onto the carriage and were soon off on their way, sitting in silence and listening to the sound of the thestrals' hooves as they clip-clopped up towards the gates.

"So where are you going?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence and looking across at Hermione.

"My cousin's wedding," she said, "Out in the country south of London."

"Sounds like fun," Ron said, with a forced smile.

"Yeah. Bring us back a souvenir," Harry said, smiling a real smile at her.

Hermione laughed softy and asked, "What sort of souvenir can I bring back from a wedding?"

"Your place setting, a napkin, those odd still photos muggles think are so wonderful," Ginny said, counting them off her fingers.

"Alright," Hermione said, laughing again. "We'll take lots of photos and I'll bring a napkin back for everyone."

"I do love still photos," Harry said, smiling and looking off into the distance, raising a hand to his chin and making a pistol grip with his forefinger and thumb.

Hermione smiled and nudged him softly with her foot.

The rest of the trip to the station was made in silence, all three of them looking out the window at the passing scenery. When they arrived at Hogsmead, Hermione climbed out of the carriage first, beginning to haul her bags down.

"Let me help," Ron said softly, grunting slightly as he lifted her biggest bag down.

"Thanks," Hermione said, gratefully and smiling at him.

For the first time since they'd broken up, Ron gave her a sincere smile. "Really, what did you put in these?" he asked, pulling the second biggest bag down.

"Clothes… and books," she said, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "I had to get all my work for this week, remember?"

"You know our Hermione," Harry said, coming around the back of the carriage and ruffling her hair up affectionately. "School before anything else."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed reproachfully, running her fingers through her hair.

The two boys picked up the heaviest bags and Hermione and Ginny picked up the last two smallest bags. "Have a good time," Ginny said, moving forward and sliding an arm through Hermione's.

Hermione smiled at her and said, "I will."

"Just remember to bring me back some photos of some attractive boys," Ginny said, smiling slightly.

"Oh yes, I do have a couple of attractive boys in mind," Hermione said, smiling back at Ginny and glad that they were able to talk about that again.

"The train's here!" Harry called, squinting into the distance at a small, blurry image with a big puff of smoke rising in its wake.

Once Hermione's bags were all packed onto the train she said goodbye to her three friends. "See you in two weeks," she said, hugging Ginny tightly. "I'll bring some cake back for everyone too."

Ron immediately grinned and said, "What kind of cake?"

Hermione laughed softly and said, "I don't know yet. I'll owl you after the reception."

"Good girl," he said, hugging her. She kissed his cheek softly and then moved over to hug Harry.

"See you soon," she said softly, hugging him tighter than ever.

"Yeah," he replied, breathing in her scent before she kissed his cheek and stepped up onto the train.

"Bye guys!" she called, waving at them as the train began to move.

They waved back shouting good bye, running along with the train up until the end of the platform.

"Back up to the castle," Ron said, turning around and walking back with Ginny.

Harry lingered on the edge of the platform for a moment, watching the train disappear into the distance and hearing one last loud whistle from it. He smiled slightly and turned around to follow Ron and Ginny back to the carriage.

* * *

A few days had passed before Harry decided to tell Ron his… news. The two friends were in the Room of Requirement, playing a couple games of chess. The Room had morphed into a room with countless chess sets all stacked up inside a closet. A roaring fire was going in a huge fireplace, the mantelpiece carved with images of chess pieces.

"Checkmate!" Ron said triumphantly, stretching back and yawning widely.

"Good one," Harry said, smiling at his friend. "Again?"

"Sure," Ron said, re-organising the pieces back to their respective places.

"How are you feeling about Hermione now?" Harry asked, watching Ron move a pawn two spaces forward.

Ron shrugged and said, "I'm alright."

Harry nodded, moving one of his own pawns two spaces forward. "How would you feel if she were to go out with someone else?" he asked carefully.

Ron frowned and said, "I wouldn't be happy about it but I guess I couldn't stop her if she wanted to go out with someone else. I'd just make sure that the guy knew that you and I would hunt him down if he hurt her."

Harry nodded again, avoiding Ron's eyes.

"What's going on?" Ron asked suddenly, frowning again.

"Nothing," Harry replied, feeling very guilty.

"Harry, I may be thick but I'm not completely stupid," Ron snapped, now glaring at Harry.

Harry sighed and looked up at Ron, whose face was slowly turning red. "You how I broke up with Cho?"

Ron nodded.

"Did I ever tell you why?"

"You said that you guys didn't have anything in common, other than Quidditch."

"Yes… well… there was another reason," Harry said slowly, trying to think of a way to put his feelings into words. "I sort of… fell for Hermione."

"What do you mean, you fell for her?" Ron asked, the look on his face telling Harry he already knew.

"Ron…"

"Oh no," Ron said, glaring at Harry again. "No, I could have dealt with her liking someone like Seamus or Dean. But _you_?"

"It's not like we asked to have these feelings!" Harry replied angrily. "But to be quite honest, would you trust Seamus or Dean with Hermione?"

"That's not the point," Ron said through gritted teeth. "You're _supposed_ to be my best friend! You're _not_ supposed to go off with _my_ girlfriend!"

"_Ex_-girlfriend," Harry said, now glaring at Ron. "And we didn't just go off with each other. She didn't want to do anything with me until she'd broken it off with you! She never wanted to hurt you, and nor did I for that matter," he added, calming down slightly.

"But why _her_?" Ron asked, groaning and sitting back in his chair, rubbing his eyes.

"I can't change how I feel, or how Hermione feels," Harry said softly, standing up. "I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't be surprised or even more hurt when she gets back."

Ron didn't say anything, now glaring at the chess pieces.

"Well, I'll be off to bed then," Harry said, standing up and leaving the room. He didn't look back as he opened the door and left.

* * *

Harry:

I honestly didn't like hurting Ron like that. I wish there was a way to make all of this better, so that Ron wouldn't be hurt and Hermione and I could be together.

No such luck, I guess.

My relationship with Ron wasn't ever really the same after that. The betrayal he felt probably went very deep. I mean, I know that he's always been jealous of me for being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and having a small fortune tucked away in Gringotts. I guess the way I took Hermione away from him made him feel that I really did get everything I wanted.

I'm not going to yell at him for being jealous. Believe me I would absolutely love to tell him how much I would love to have a loving family with older brothers and a sister. I would love to tell him how lucky he is to have his parents still alive. But I'm not going to.

I'm not going to hurt him anymore than I already have.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8: Running Back to You

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Congratulations NoahWaters for guessing it was Bill Withers who sung 'Aint No Sunshine When She's Gone'. Good song… :D. Anyway! His oneshot shall be up soon… Lang's oneshot is up now… so read it! (it's called Exchanging Body Heat in the Passenger'sSeat)Lol… anyway. Who sang 'Running Back to You'?**

**And in this chapter… Ron is given the opportunity to confront Hermione. And it leads onto the New Year's party. So I hope you like it! Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

**How My Love Life Got Even More Complicated**

**Chapter Eight: Running Back to You**

Hermione:

I had an absolutely wonderful time at my cousin's wedding, I almost managed to forget about the whole situation at Hogwarts.

But I did receive owls from Ron and Harry. Ron's first one sounded like he was fine, asking me how the weather was and if I knew what kind of cake the wedding cake was yet. Harry's first owl was filled with worry and asking me how on earth he was going to break his news to Ron. I told him to do something that Ron loved with him, like a couple of games of chess.

I didn't receive another letter from Ron the whole time I was down south. The only letters I did receive were from Harry, who told me that he had told Ron about us.

* * *

"What's wrong honey?" Mrs Granger asked her daughter, sitting down next to her on the bed in Hermione's room. 

"Oh, there's just a few problems back at Hogwarts," Hermione said, looking up at her mother and smiling a weak smile.

"Alright, what's been going on?" she asked, slipping an arm around Hermione's shoulders and hugging her slightly.

Hermione leaned into her mother and explained the whole situation, feeling quite a bit better as she talked about it. "And Harry's just told Ron about us and I expect Ron's feeling a lot more betrayed now," Hermione finished, sighing and looking down at the letter from Harry in her hands.

Mrs Granger nodded and said, "Well, I think the only thing you can do when you get back is move on with your life."

Hermione looked up at her mother, slightly confused. "But that would hurt Ron even more."

"Honey, he's got to move on for himself and you shouldn't have to wait for him to do that," her mother said reasonably.

"Yeah," Hermione said slowly, looking back down at Harry's letter.

"Just out of curiosity, how much do you like Harry?" Mrs Granger asked, smiling knowingly at her daughter.

Hermione smiled and bit her lip. "I like him a lot," she said finally, looking up at her mother.

Mrs Granger smiled and kissed her daughter on her forehead. "Alright. Now I do believe we have a party to go to!"

"Could I just reply to Harry's owl first?" Hermione asked, glancing back down at the letter.

"Sure. But don't be too long. You know how your cousins are when they start to eat. They'll take your food if you're not careful!"

Hermione laughed and said, "Alright mum."

Once her mother had left the room, Hermione pulled a spare piece of parchment and a quill out and began to write;

'_Dear Harry,_

_Better sooner, rather than later I suppose. At least Ron has another week and a bit to come to terms with everything._

_I am missing you very much. I can hear my cousins downstairs making a lot of noise while eating dinner and it makes me wish I could have brought you with me. You would have liked Jonno, he's our age. Very goofy and amusing._

_I should be going to eat dinner now. Please reply as fast as you can._

_Love, Hermione.'_

"Hedwig," Hermione said softly, folding the piece of parchment up.

The snowy white owl held her leg out expectantly and hooted softly as Hermione tied the letter to her leg.

"Have a safe flight girl," Hermione murmured, letting the owl jump onto her arm and moving over to the window to let her out. Hedwig jumped out of the window, spreading her magnificent wings and taking flight.

* * *

Her mouth was hot and wet, and he didn't realise until that very moment how long he'd wanted to feel her lips upon his. He heard her moan throatily as he slid his hands slowly up her skin, inside her shirt, marvelling how silky soft her skin was. But just as he moved his hands up a little further… 

He woke up.

He lay there for a moment, wishing and hoping that that wasn't just a dream. He sat up, suddenly feeling _very_ frustrated in his lower body.

Harry groaned softly, resisting the urge to punch something. He looked at his watch to find it was five in the morning and he suddenly realised it was the morning Hermione was arriving back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Come on," Harry muttered, pacing up and down the platform nervously, squinting into the distance every time he faced the direction the train would be coming from. 

"Calm down Harry," Ginny said softly, rubbing his arm. "The train will be here in a minute."

"Better be," Harry growled, crossing his arms and pouting.

"There it is!" she said suddenly, seeing a small dot and a puff of smoke in the distance.

"Thank God," Harry said softly, grinning in relief as the train sped towards them.

As soon as the doors opened Hermione jumped out and onto Harry, hugging him tightly and beginning to laugh as he hugged her just as tightly back.

"God, I missed you," he murmured, closing his eyes and clinging onto her like there was no tomorrow.

"I missed you too," she whispered, smiling and burying her nose into his shoulder, breathing in his wonderful smell of soap and the faint smell of cologne – good cologne, mind you.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said, coughing slightly.

Harry and Hermione pulled apart reluctantly and Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny, "Hey Gin. I've got some good photos," she said with a bit of a grin.

Ginny smiled and said, "Great. We can look at them in the carriage back up to the castle."

"I take it Ron didn't come down?" Hermione asked, looking around warily for Ron.

"No," Ginny said, the look on her face slightly downcast at the mention of her brother.

"Is he terribly angry at me?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said automatically, "But he's not as angry as he was when he first found out."

"Let's just not talk about it," Harry grunted, carrying Hermione's two heavy bags off the train.

"Do you want any help Harry?" Hermione asked, the corners of her mouth twitching as she watched Harry struggle to carry the bags a few paces.

"No, no. I'm fine," he said, grimacing as he set the bags down for a moment.

"So where are these photos?" Ginny asked Hermione, watching Harry with amusement.

Hermione swung the bag on her shoulder around and unzipped it, withdrawing a rather thick envelope. "Here," she said, opening the envelope and taking out a stack of photos.

Ginny whistled and pointed at one of the guys in the first photo saying, "Who's _that_?"

"My cousin Jonno," Hermione said, smiling at the photo. "That was taken just before they all decided it was time for a food fight."

"A food fight?" Ginny repeated, laughing softly.

"Yes, I do believe I was the only mature one in the room," Hermione said, flicking to the next photo.

"Why are you wearing a bikini in this one?" Ginny asked in surprise.

There was a loud crash and Harry was suddenly at their side, looking eagerly at the photo. Hermione laughed at his reaction and said, "There was an indoor heated pool and we went in the spa. Very nice and warm."

"Very nice," Harry said cheekily, reaching over and taking the photo from Hermione and pocketing it.

Hermione blushed slightly and smiled cheekily. "And this is Jonno flexing his muscles for the camera," she said, giving that one to Ginny.

"Mmm," Ginny murmured in delight. "Too bad I wasn't there."

"He's very cheeky," Hermione warned her.

"Honey, I went out with Harry. I can deal with cheeky," Ginny said reasonably.

"Hey! I heard that!" Harry called over, heaving the bags a couple more paces.

"It's true though," Hermione called back.

"Girls," Harry muttered, picking the bags up and running forward a few more steps.

When they finally made it to the carriage, Harry heaved the bags onto it and they set off towards the castle, talking about Hermione's trip and Harry looking through the photos.

"So what kind of cake was it?" Ginny asked.

"A sponge cake with jam and cream laced throughout it. I did bring a piece back for all of you, including Ron."

"Maybe you could give it to him yourself. Give him a chance to confront you?" Ginny suggested tentatively.

Hermione nodded and said, "That's what I was intending to do."

* * *

"D'you like sponge cake?" 

Ron frowned at hearing Hermione's voice and looked past his Quidditch magazine and up at her. "I like any cake," he grumbled.

"Well, here," she said, bringing forth a piece of cake wrapped in a napkin.

Ron sat up and took the cake from her, unwrapping it slightly and looking at it.

"I'm sorry Ron," she said softly, kneeling down in front of him. "I never wanted to hurt you or anything."

Ron nodded, stubbornly beginning to eat the cake.

"I've got some photos if you'd like to look at them," she suggested uncertainly.

"Maybe later," Ron said finally, looking down at her.

"Alright. Well, I hope you like the cake. I'll see you later then," she said, standing up and walking across the common room to Harry who was flicking through the photos for a third time.

"You all look alike," he said as she sat down next to him.

"That happens when you're related to people," Hermione replied, laughing softly at him.

"So is Ron alright?" Harry asked, putting the photos away in the envelope.

"Well, he accepted the cake so I think he's getting over it," Hermione said, taking the envelope from Harry and putting it in the pocket of her robes.

"That's good," he said, sliding an arm around Hermione and pulling her close. "Now I can sit with you like this," he said cheekily, smirking at her.

"Well spotted," she said leaning into him and closing her eyes. "I'm sleepy."

"Tiring train ride?" he asked.

"Yeah and you know how I can't sleep on the train," she said, sighing.

"Well, you should go and have a nap," Harry said, nudging her softly. "Seeing as there's a new year's party tonight and I plan on staying up most of the night with you."

Hermione smiled and said, "Do you now?"

"Yes, I do," he replied cheekily. "Go on, up to bed."

"Alright," she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek softly before standing up and walking up to her dorm.

* * *

"Hermione, wake up!" someone exclaimed, shaking her rather violently, Hermione thought. 

"_Stop shaking me!_" she grumbled, kicking out and burying her face deeper into her pillows.

"It's time for the party though!" what was now recognised as Parvati's voice said.

"Oh _fine_," Hermione grumbled, rolling over and rubbing her eyes.

"Come on, I have your mask and outfit ready," Lavender called from the other side of the room.

"I wasn't going to get dressed up," Hermione said, frowning slightly as she looked over at Lavender. Her eyes widened slightly as Lavender held the outfit and mask up for Hermione to see. "But I suppose I can change my mind," she added, smiling a very silly smile.

* * *

Harry:

We had thought that Ron would be a little grumpy but non-disruptive that night. Well, we had _hoped_.

I just don't know how Hermione and I were supposed to make him feel better, without denying our feelings for each other.

The stupid boy was only thinking about himself… he never spared a thought for how _we_ felt.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9: Kiss Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Congratulations Lang for correctly answering that Vanessa Williams sung 'Running back to You'! There will not be another oneshot lol… just a… slightly earlier chapter. Anyway… Who sung 'Kiss Me'? My dear friend hids decided it would be an appropriate title name ;-) lol. Oh, and please keep in mind… Harry and Hermione have _not_ had a nice snog yet. This is the second last chapter guys… I apologise for Ron's behaviour… 'shrug' I kinda needed a selfish!Ron moment. But it'll be ok next chapter, I promise. The next chapter will wrap things up… so yeah. Please read and review!**

* * *

**How My Love Life Got Even More Complicated**

**Chapter Nine: Kiss Me**

Hermione:

Sometimes I wonder just _how_ angry Ron got before he calmed down. I honestly didn't think he was the sort of person to be so… horrible. Sure, he's a bit of an idiot and his temper can get the best of him at times, but he is a nice guy.

I just wish he could have truly moved on with his life.

* * *

When Hermione walked down the stairs that night, Harry certainly didn't expect her to look so… well, un-Hermione. He was sure his mouth dropped right to the floor like in one of those funny cartoons he used to sneak a peak at when he was younger.

She walked down the steps very gracefully in terribly high heeled black shoes and Harry was worried that she might fall. She didn't though, her hips swaying slightly as she stepped down from step to step.

Her eyes were covered by a black mask, lined with red trimming, a small red rose stitched into the top left hand corner. Her lips were painted blood red, matching the red trimming on her mask. Her dress was black, matching her mask, with small red roses stitched in artfully chosen places around the dress. The neckline was in a low 'v' shape, showing just enough cleavage to make Harry long to find a nice secluded room to find out what was under the dress. The hem came down to just above her knees and hugged her hips before flowing out elegantly, and there was a slit reaching up to just past her mid-thigh.

"Does it look okay?" Hermione asked Harry uncertainly, smoothing the dress down over her hips.

"Uh… you look absolutely… phenomenal," Harry replied vaguely, eyes still wide and lingering for a moment on the neckline of her dress.

Hermione smiled and reached out to tilt his head up so he was looking at her face. "This is my face Harry," she said, laughing at him.

He immediately grinned cheekily and said, "Sorry."

He took her hand in his and they turned to the rest of the common room, who were all wearing masks and various costumes. There was music coming from somewhere in the room, although Harry and Hermione couldn't really determine what was making the music. They found Ginny talking to a couple of her friends and said hello briefly, asking her if Ron was going to make an appearance.

"He's been lurking around the food," Ginny replied, looking at the other side of the room. "Yes, see he's just poured himself a drink."

"There isn't alcohol here tonight, is there?" Harry asked quietly.

"Knowing how stupid some people are, they will have already spiked the pumpkin juice," Hermione said disapprovingly.

Harry nodded, looking worriedly over at Ron who was now pouring himself a second drink, having downed his first in one gulp.

"He'll be fine," Ginny said reassuringly to Harry, noticing him look at Ron. "Don't worry, if he gets drunk and wakes up with a hangover tomorrow, he'll have some time to feel sorry for himself and stay in bed."

Harry nodded and said, "Alright. We'll see you later then."

"Bye," Ginny said, turning back to her friends.

He took Hermione's hand and they made their way through the crowd to the food table, grabbing a good amount of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and some pumpkin pasties.

"Let's go sit down," Harry said, looking around for a free couch. The only one available was a single-man couch, a little further away from the food table. "There! You don't mind sitting on my lap I daresay," he remarked, smirking at Hermione.

"Not at all," she replied cheekily, grinning a very sly grin at him.

* * *

"… and _he_ reckons they were in closets _alone together_ before she broke up with him," someone whispered to their friend.

"Well _I_ heard that the whole time Harry was going out with Cho, he and Hermione were meeting secretly and having an affair," the friend whispered back, glancing over at Harry and Hermione who were still sitting together on the single-man couch.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked suspiciously, leaning down to the third years and frowning at them, having just overheard the last part of their conversation.

"Harry and Hermione," they whispered, giggling.

"Who told you that?"

"The red-head… oh you know his name… Donald."

"Ronald," Ginny said shortly, glaring at them.

"Yes, that's right. Ronald. He's been talking about their affair all night," they told her.

"Alright. First of all, please try to remember that _my brother's_ name is Ron," Ginny said in a very soft and deadly voice. "Second of all, he's lying. You would do well to remember that my brother is a jealous git and Harry and Hermione did _not_ have an affair. They _never_ wanted to hurt him."

The third years were silent, looking as though they didn't believe her.

"Would you rather believe someone sober or someone drunk?" Ginny asked, catching their looks of disbelief.

The third years were taken aback and looked away from Ginny.

"Stop gossiping," Ginny said, very firmly. "If you find the need to talk about Harry and Hermione behind their backs, talk about how they did not have an affair."

And with that Ginny stormed off to find her brother.

* * *

"What the bloody _hell_ do you think you're doing!" Ginny hissed at Ron, her hands on her hips and glaring up at him.

"Having a nice drink and talking to a couple of friends," Ron slurred slightly, glaring at his younger sister.

"No, you're binge drinking and _gossiping_ about your best friends," she hissed angrily at him.

"I have no best friends!" Ron exclaimed dramatically, throwing his hands up and glaring at his sister.

"Well I'm going to tell Harry and Hermione then," Ginny stated, turning her back on Ron and storming off in the direction of Harry and Hermione.

* * *

"He's been doing _what_!" Hermione half shrieked, half hissed at Ginny.

"Telling everyone you guys had an affair," Ginny repeated quickly.

Hermione looked as though she was going to blow up, she was so angry. "The… bloody… _nerve_," she exclaimed angrily, grinding her jaw and glaring at Ron.

"Hermione, calm down," Harry said softly, "he's just letting off a little steam."

"He's lying about our relationship!" Hermione shrieked softly, looking down at Harry as though he'd gone mad.

"Ginny, you spread the word that he's lying," Harry said quickly. "Hermione, you're coming with me up to my dorm for a moment."

Hermione slid off Harry, muttering angrily as he led her up the stairs to his dorm, almost forcefully. Once in the dorm, he closed the door and Hermione let out a small scream of frustration.

"How on _earth_ can he even _think_ he'd get away with _that_!" she shrieked, clenching her fists and going very red in the face. She suddenly yanked her mask off and threw it at the wall, breathing very hard.

Harry was silent and he removed his own mask too, readjusting his glasses.

"I swear, I should just go straight back down there," she said, turning around and beginning to walk out of the room, "and hex himmmm."

The reason her last word was so drawn out was because Harry had silenced her.

With his lips.

At first Hermione struggled, trying to push him away and keep on muttering angrily, but she soon realised how much she was enjoying feeling his lips on hers and gave in, sliding her arms around his neck.

The kiss ended and Harry murmured to her, "Calm down."

"But…"

His lips were on hers again as she began to protest. He opened his mouth slightly to suck on her bottom lip, making her tremble and open her mouth to his, moaning softly in delight as their tongues touched.

The kiss ended again and Harry murmured, "Be quiet."

Hermione nodded slightly.

"Now, we're going to stay up here for a while," he said softly, "and you are not going to worry about Ron anymore."

"But…"

Harry's lips were on hers again, sucking on her bottom lip again and making her moan softly.

"Mmm okay," she murmured.

"You're not going to speak unless you're going to talk about what we're doing," Harry said quietly and very clearly.

Hermione nodded.

"You're going to forget about whatever Ron is doing."

Hermione nodded again.

"And you are going to have a good time tonight," he murmured, kissing her lips softly.

"So are you," she replied, a sly smirk forming on her face as she pulled him closer.

* * *

Harry:

The next day when Hermione and I entered the common room from my dorm, I think we aroused suspicion again since we were both in very good moods, and because we came down together. Ron, who had spent the night passed out in the corner of the common room, scowled as he saw us holding hands.

I just don't understand how he can be so bitter. I mean, sure, we did kind of betray him but at least we were honest with him. He shouldn't feel the need to spread lies about us behind our backs.

I'm just sick and tired of his attitude.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10: Turn Your Lights Down Low

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Congratulations Ruika-maura for correctly guess that Sixpence None the Richer sung 'Kiss Me'. :D It's a good song… so, who sung 'Turn Your Lights Down Low'? Tis a good song…**

**Anyway, this is the last chapter. Please remember to review guys! There is a bit of a jump ahead… but that was because we couldn't think of anything interesting to go in the time between the New Year's party and where I start this chapter off. But yeah… I hope you all like the final instalment of How My Love Life Got Even More Complicated.**

* * *

**How My Love Life Got Even More Complicated**

**Chapter Ten: Turn Your Lights Down Low**

Hermione:

When it all comes down to it, it was _not_ meant to be me and Ron, and Harry and Ginny.

Those are the simple facts.

And I am thankful that Ron _finally_ accepted that.

* * *

It was not until February that Ron started talking to them again. He had found it extremely difficult to forgive his friends, and this was shown through in the way he handled himself at the New Years' party and whenever he was close to Harry and Hermione.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione and Harry looked up at Ron from their homework and Hermione smiled weakly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Harry replied stiffly, crossing his arms and glaring at him.

"I know," Ron sighed, sitting down next to them.

"We can't control how we feel," Harry added, still glaring at Ron.

"I know. And I didn't come here for a bloody lecture," he added, now glaring at Harry. "You have no idea how much you hurt me."

Harry was silent this time, still looking grumpy. Hermione squeezed his arm and looked back at Ron.

"You have to know we never meant for this to happen," she said softly. "I certainly never wanted you hurt over something as silly as this."

"It's not a silly thing," Ron said firmly. "It's taken me a while to realise this, but I know that we weren't ever supposed to be together. You and Harry have a deeper connection than I could ever hope for. It's not something that should be considered silly."

Hermione smiled again and leant over and hugged him tightly. "Friends?"

"Of course," Ron said softly, closing his eyes and hugging her back.

Hermione pulled back and looked expectantly at Harry.

"I really am sorry," Ron told him.

Harry's glare disappeared on his face, to be replaced with a small smile. "I know," he said, "So am I."

"So could you help me with this Charms homework?" Ron asked, pulling his bag up and onto the table.

Hermione smiled and said, "Still haven't finished it?"

"I've not been doing very well lately," Ron said, with an apologetic smile.

"Alright," Hermione said, shuffling her chair over and beginning to help him with the essay.

Harry smiled to himself and thought, _'Maybe we will be okay after all.'_

* * *

The Trio did seem to recover from that year's events. While Ron didn't spend as much time with his friends as he used to, they were still close, just like best friends again. Harry and Ron would laugh together and play chess while Hermione and Ron would fight over silly things and Hermione would help him with homework.

But the school year came to a close, with Hermione coming at the top of the year in her NEWTs and Harry and Ron, surprisingly, not far behind her.

It was August now and Harry and Hermione were staying in Sirius' old house for the summer.

"Harry, I thought I told you that you were always supposed to wear at least some boxers when I sleep with you," Hermione said sternly, suddenly made aware of an odd presence pressing into the side of her thigh.

"I don't like wearing clothing in bed," Harry whined, shrinking back from her slightly.

"How did you get rid of them without me knowing?" Hermione asked, frowning as she looked under the sheets.

"I pushed them down," Harry said slowly, as though he were talking to a three year old.

"Well, put them back on. Or else I'll put my top back on," Hermione said warningly, sitting up in the bed and reaching for her tank top which was down the other end of the bed.

"Oh alright," Harry grumbled, flinging the bed sheets back, and revealing his whole body, grabbing at his boxers with his toes. "You're wearing underwear," he muttered, "I don't understand why you're so paranoid."

"Because I don't want to get carried away," Hermione said reasonably, biting her bottom lip slightly, "You know how many times it's _almost_ happened."

Harry nodded, pulling his boxers back on. He then sat up and pulled the bed sheets back over him and Hermione, lying back down and looking up at her. "I know," he said, sighing. "I just don't like wearing clothing while asleep."

Hermione smiled and leant down to kiss his lips tenderly. "Do you want me out of your bed?" she asked, smiling at him.

He grinned cheekily and said, "No."

"You can take your pants off when we go to sleep then," she said, snuggling down, facing him. "But while we're… not sleeping, you are to keep them on."

"Good compromise," Harry replied, grinning as he pulled her on top of him, his hands resting on her bare back.

"Mmm yes," she murmured, leaning down and kissing him again.

* * *

A long while later Hermione closed her eyes and rested her head on Harry's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. She tapped the rhythm on his chest, grinning as he began to laugh softly at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking down at her head.

"Listening to your heart," she replied, turning her head so she was looking up at him with her other ear pressed against his chest.

"Can I listen to yours?" he asked, a grin forming on his face again.

Hermione smiled cheekily and said, "You've already had a good listen."

"I wasn't listening properly. Those wonderful breasts of yours distracted me," Harry retorted.

"Well I suppose you'll just have to wait until later to hear my heartbeat," she said, poking her tongue out at him.

"Oh alright," Harry said, making an over-exasperated sigh and smiling again as Hermione giggled softly. He looked back down at her and watched her for a moment, marvelling at how beautiful she looked when she was simply _happy_.

She opened her eyes and smiled cheekily again. "What?"

Harry smiled back and leant down and kissed her lips softly, "I love you," he whispered before kissing her again. It was the first time he'd said it to her, and she almost felt tears come to her eyes.

She straightened up and leant down and kissed him back, "I love you too," she whispered, moving across to straddle his waist and kiss him again. She felt him smile as he ran his hands up her back, tracing the outline of her spine.

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she found she was alone in Harry's bed. She frowned slightly, lifting her head and looking around sleepily. The curtains were closed and she could see the dimmed sunlight peeking into the room from the slit in between the curtains.

"I've got something for you!" Harry said, in a sing-song voice as he walked in through the open door.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked in surprise, beginning to grin very happily as she saw what he was holding.

"Downstairs," he said, handing her a tray with her breakfast on it. He climbed onto the bed and moved back up it to sit next to her.

"You didn't have to," she said, smiling as she looked down at her breakfast of poached eggs on toast, with a couple of sausages on the side.

"I know," he said, smiling and kissing her cheek softly. "But I did anyway."

"Well, that deserves a reward," she said, touching his chin softly before he moved away, and turning her head to kiss his lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds while their tongues entwined and Hermione sucked softly on Harry's bottom lip.

Harry grinned happily as the kiss ended and said, "I'll give you breakfast in bed every morning if that sort of reward waits for me each time."

Hermione laughed and kissed him again. "I could certainly get used to that."

* * *

Harry:

It really did turn out alright. And Hermione did have a very good opportunity to get used to having breakfast in bed with me each morning.

Life was good.

* * *

**The End**

**A/N: Bahaha it's so cheesy… :D chessyness rocks.**

**So, that's it! I'd like to thank all my wonderful readers and reviewers… :D You're all wonderful! I'd also like to thank reviewers for taking a guess at who sung the chapter titles… a few amusing oneshots were born out of it. :D thanks guys!**

**This was for my wonderful friend hids… who is gorgeous and lovely… 'hug' love you honey!**

**Please review one last time guys. It'd make me extremely happy… and if you guess who sung this chapter's title, I'll write you an oneshot. Give me an idea and I'll do my best to write it!**

**Thanks again!**

**Alex**


End file.
